Call Me A
by ferinee
Summary: An alpha and omega things... / CHANKAI's fanfic [Chanyeol/Kai] / au!highschool & werewolf / Rated R and M someday - SOME NOTICE & YOU MUST READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Call Me A

author : Ggamjongin or Rin

main cast : EXO's Kim Jongin & Park Chanyeol

main pairing : Chanyeol/Kai

R and maybe M someday..

Warns for alpha & omega, self lubrication, knotting, mating or marking, and future of mperg idk seriously

* * *

**Call Me A**

Copyrights © 2014 by Ggamjongin or Rin

* * *

"Jongin-ah!" suara melengking Taemin terdengar menggema di lorong dorm. Beberapa orang murid baru yang sedang sibuk menata kamar mereka, melongok keluar kamar untuk melihat siapa itu Jongin dan kenapa pemuda itu berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

Jongin bukan _attention seeker _seperti Taemin. Jadi, ia berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan mulai menaruh dua kardus berisi barang-barangnya di dalam kamar. Taemin yang berhasil menangkap sosok dirinya segera menuju kamar Jongin.

"_Hey, welcome in our school_. Kau sudah besar sekarang, Jonginnie," Jongin memutar matanya malas. Taemin yang memasang senyum riang segera menutup pintu kamar dan wajah gembiranya berubah menjadi sedikit.. mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau nekad untuk tinggal di dorm? Ini berbahaya Jongin! Bagaimana kalau _roommate_-mu seorang alpha?"

Jongin membanting kardusnya ke lantai dan menoleh ke arah Taemin dengan wajah kesal. Oh, ia benar-benar kesal kalau sudah membawa subjek alpha, omega, beta, dan kenyataan kalau mereka adalah seorang werewolf. Jongin ingin menjalani masa SMA-nya dengan normal tanpa ada yang membawa-bawa subjek itu. Ia ingin berteman dengan manusia dan.. entahlah, melewati masa SMA-nya sebaik mungkin?

"Aku masih mengonsumsi obat itu," Taemin menatapnya bingung. Apa dia benar-benar melupakan semuanya? Jongin mendengus keras. Ia masih menatap Taemin kesal. "Obat yang menekan hormon omega-ku dan bau khasnya. Kau pasti tidak bisa mencium aroma tubuhku sekarang," Taemin mengangguk. Ia memang tidak mencium aroma khas omega dari Jongin dan itu aneh. Karena seluruh omega memiliki aroma yang khas sehingga para alpha dapat mengenali mereka.

"Itu karena aku mengonsumsi obat itu," Jongin membuka kopernya dan menunjuk satu set penuh obat-obatan yang tidak bisa Taemin eja namanya. Persetan, bahasa inggris. Taemin akan lebih mempelajarinya tahun ini.

"Tapi, tetap saja.. bagaimana kalau kau sedang mengalami siklus _in heat_-mu?"

"Oh, sedikit informasi, aku sudah meminta kepala sekolah yang juga seorang omega untuk tidak memberiku teman sekamar," Jongin beranjak duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan terlihat puas saat senyuman Taemin mulai merekah.

"Cerdas,"

"Memang!" seru Jongin lalu tertawa cukup keras.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin dan masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban. Orang itu bertubuh jangkung, dengan mata yang menurut Jongin aneh, dan kuping yang juga aneh. Satu tangannya menarik koper dan satunya lagi menentang tempat gitar. Taemin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dapat mencium aroma maskulin seorang..

"Kau beta?" bisik pemuda itu kepada Taemin. Taemin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan yah, kau alpha," bisik Taemin dan pemuda itu segera menutup pintu kamar.

Mata Jongin membelalak berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Bagus, apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang alpha di kamarnya? Tunggu.. sesuatu menghantam Jongin. Jangan bilang kalau..

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Ini tahun keduaku di sini dan aku Park Chanyeol," pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Taemin. Taemin segera menjabatnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku tahu kau siapa karena kau benar-benar popular di kalangan para omega dan.. yah para siswi. Lee Taemin, _by the way_," mereka saling melepaskan tangan masing-masing. Manik mata Chanyeol mulai melirik ke arah Jongin. Ia memperhatikan Jongin dan memberikan tatapan aneh kepadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menciummu. Tapi, aku yakin kau werewolf juga," ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku Kim Jongin, siswa baru, dan aku alpha!"

Oke, apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Taemin meliriknya tajam. Sementara, Chanyeol mulai berhenti menatapnya seolah ia memiliki dua kepala. "_Cool, man_. Kita bisa menjadi sahabat. Kita bertiga maksudku," Chanyeol melirik Taemin lalu kembali mengulum senyum.

Taemin dan Jongin hanya saling tatap. Entah apa yang dipikiran Taemin sekarang. Namun, yang Jongin ketahui adalah Taemin pasti marah besar kepadanya. Dan ia harus segera menghadap kepala sekolah untuk mencegah hal-hal buruk terjadi ke depannya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, meski Jongin enggan untuk mengakuinya, ia merasa takut dan terancam berada dalam satu ruangan dengan seorang alpha. Rata-rata temannya adalah seorang beta yang tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan dirinya di hadapan omega. Seorang alpha yang Jongin kenal baik hanya ayahnya.

Jongin tidak bisa mempercayai obat itu sepenuhnya. Pasti akan ada kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. Jadi, sebelum hal-hal tidak diinginkan itu terjadi. Jongin harus segera mencegahnya. "Aku harus.. ke kantin sebentar," ujar Jongin lalu berlari keluar kamar. Ia tidak perduli dengan tanggapan Chanyeol tentang dirinya.

Jongin menyusuri lorong dorm yang mulai menyepi. Ia melewati lorong dorm khusus siswa tahun kedua dan tanpa sengaja mendengar desahan dua orang pria. "Ahh, Kris!" itu pasti desahan omega. Jongin dapat mencium aroma omega serta alpha dan seks yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia berusaha menghiraukan semua itu dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Namun, seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang. "Hei!" Jongin segera menjauhkan dirinya membuat orang itu merasa sedikti bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Kau tampaknya baru, eoh? Aku.. Do Kyungsoo, ketua asrama di sini. Sepertinya, kau sedang mencari sesuatu? Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau,"

Jongin terpana melihatnya. Ini bukan karena ia menemukan seseorang dengan mata yang aneh lagi. Hanya saja.. Kyungsoo seorang omega dan ia tidak menutupinya sama sekali. Jongin dapat mencium aromanya yang begitu pekat.

"Aku sedang mencari kepala sekolah. Apa dia ada di ruangannya?"

"Oh, begitu. Sebenarnya dia baru saja pergi ke suatu seminar entah dimana dan entah kapan dia akan kembali,"

APA?

Jongin menelan salivanya merasakan kalau ia mulai haus. Ia amat memerlukan minum sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur entah di lorong dorm atau ranjang kamarnya. Jongin benar-benar butuh istirahat setelah mendengar kabar buruk ini.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku dan senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo _hyung_,"

"Panggil Kyungsoo saja. Dan.. kau adalah alpha yang _hot. _Kita bisa 'bersenang-senang' di kamarku kalau kau mau,"

Entah apa defisini bersenang-senang yang dia maksud. Tetapi, sungguh Jongin tidak tertarik. "Yah, haha," tawa canggung Jongin terdengar sebelum ia kembali berlari ke kamarnya.

Oke, Taemin benar.. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di sini?

Dan kenapa semua omega (sebenarnya hanya dua omega yang baru ia temui) di sekolah ini begitu mudah memberikan diri mereka kepada seorang alpha?

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah lesu dan matanya menangkap sosok belakang tubuh Chanyeol. Pria itu sedang melepas kaosnya. Mungkin, ia akan mandi atau mempertontonkan kepada seseorang di luar jendela sana. Chanyeol melempar kaosnya ke sembarang tempat dan menoleh ke arah Jongin sehingga sisi depan tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Mata Jongin terpaut kepada abs diperut Chanyeol yang mulai terbentuk.

"Hai, jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah menemui kepala seko-"

Sebelum, Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Jongin langsung menutup pintu dan rasanya ia ingin menangis. Karena Chanyeol begitu seksi dan fuck his damn hormon! Fuck his LIFE!

* * *

Rin's note :

I CANT STOP IT.. I MUST WRITE THIS AU!WEREWOLF THING BECAUSE SCREAM FOR ALPHA AND OMEGA.. LATELY I'VE BEEN FUCKING IN LOVE WITH ALPHA AND OMEGA THING

Mungkin, ada beberapa dari kalian yang nggak tahu apa itu alpha dan omega jadi..

Alpha itu semacam top dalam hubungan kaum werewolf. Sedangkan, omega itu bottom. And beta itu bisa jadi top dan bottom.

Werewolf itu punya siklus in heat.. jadi ada satu masa dimana mereka horny berat dan harus melakukan seks atau disebut mating.. dan biasanya kalau omega sedang in heat aroma mereka kecium banget dan jadi lebih agresif untuk di knot sama alpha..

And for knotting! Aku bingung apa bahasa Indonesia atau penjelasan dalam bahasa Indonesia untuk knotting.. maybe u can have some research and see what knott is

If you still confused you can contact me here in my askfm erin_ririn


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : **New Alpha**

* * *

Notes : Jujur, aku menikmati mperg dalam fanfic bertema alpha omega hanya saja untuk menulisnya.. aku kurang begitu srek entah kenapa. Jadi, mungkin di fanfic ini nggak akan ada mperg. Tetapi, aku nggak bisa egois dan mesti mikirin readersku 'kan?

So, mperg or not? VOTE PLEASE

p.s karena aku kurang comfortable dengan beberapa istilah fanfic bertema seperti ini jika menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.. maka, ada beberapa kata yang aku pikir lebih halus kalau pakai bahasa Inggris.. so, be understanding please

* * *

Jongin bangun dan mendapati ranjang di sebrangnya sudah kosong. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya. Matanya tertuju kepada horden kamar yang masih tertutup rapat menghalangi sinar mentari. Jongin menguap. Ini adalah hari pertamanya dan kelas pertamanya dimulai sekitar jam 8. Ia melirik ke arah jam di dinding dan.. _sialan_, Jongin hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai!

Ia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka serta menggosok gigi. Sepertinya, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mandi sehingga ia cepat-cepat memakai seragamnya dan berkaca sebentar. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Terakhir kali ia berkaca, sepertinya ia masih seorang bocah kecil yang selalu takut untuk pergi jauh tanpa pengawasan orangtunya. Dan lihat dirinya sekarang, Jongin mulai menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Ini bukan suatu tindakan narsisme dan Jongin tidak akan memuji dirinya tampan atau apa. Hanya saja.. ia merasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Sekarang, Jongin berumur 15 tahun yang artinya ia sudah siap untuk mengandung anak Alpha. Jongin menggigit bibir ketika bayangan sosok salah satu kerabat dekatnya –Kim Jaejoong– hadir di dalam pikirannya. Jaejoong hamil diusianya yang baru 14 tahun. Ia bukan hamil karena ia _mated_ atau terikat dengan satu alpha. Jaejoong hamil karena di masa _in heat_ pertamanya ia diperkosa oleh sekumpulan alpha. Kedengarannya memang keji serta tidak manusiawi. Namun, tidak ada hukum yang dapat menjebloskan mereka ke dalam penjara, dalam kurun waktu yang sebanding dengan perbuatan mereka. Apalagi, jika mereka menggunakan alasan '_Dia omega yang sedang mengalami in heat pertamanya. Kita sebagai kaum alpha tentu tergoda dan tidak bisa menahan aroma seorang omega yang sedang mengalami in heat'. _Mungkin, mereka hanya akan dihukum selama satu tahun atau bisa kurang dari itu.

Diskriminasi status alpha dan omega bukan suatu hal yang tabu lagi. Alpha dijadikan penguasa, sedangkan omega sebagai budak mereka. Meski, sudah cukup banyak aktivis yang berusaha memperjuangkan hak omega. Tetap saja status sosial omega masih dianggap amat rendah oleh masyarakat. Apalagi, seorang pria omega.

Terlahir sebagai omega jelas suatu malapetak bagi pria manapun, termasuk Jongin. Ia ingin menjadi beta yang hidup di antara alpha dan omega. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai seorang pelacur hanya karena dirinya terlalu lemah untuk memberontak dan siap membuka kakinya lebar-lebar jika ia mengalami masa _in heat_. Jongin ingin menangis. Namun, ia mengingat ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah. Ia seharusnya tersenyum lebar, merasa senang serta menikmati hari barunya.

Jongin berusaha menarik senyum ketika matanya kembali tertuju ke arah cermin. Ia berusaha terlihat biasa saja seolah tinggal satu kamar dengan seorang alpha bukan masalah besar baginya.

.

.

**I HATE MY LIFE..**

Jongin ingin meneriakan pernyataan tersebut di koridor sekolah agar semua orang tahu dan masa bodoh kalau mereka menganggap dirinya gila. Karena sungguh.. ia tidak perduli. Jongin melangkah menuju lokernya. Ia harus segera bersiap menuju kelas selanjutnya. Seorang pemuda berdiri di samping dirinya terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa buka pelajaran. Jongin melirik dirinya sekilas. Ia dapat mencium bau seorang omega. Jongin mulai memperhatikannya diam-diam sembari mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Hei," tiba-tiba seorang beta mendorong pemuda itu dan menyudutkannya tepat di samping Jongin. "Kau siswa baru 'kan?"

Pemuda itu terlihat ketakutan. Ia mengangguk pelan dan sepertinya ia tidak akan memberikan perlawanan terhadap beta tersebut. Jongin menghela nafas lalu menutup lokernya cukup keras. Ia sengaja agar kedua orang itu menoleh ke arahnya dan ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian kedua pemuda itu. "Menjauh darinya," Jongin memperlihatkan deretan giginya berusaha mengintimidasi beta tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Dia milikku,"

Mata pemuda itu membelak namun ia hanya diam tidak membantah. Mungkin, ia mengerti apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan sekarang. Beta itu mendengus tepat di depan wajah Jongin tampak merendahkan dirinya. "Memangnya kau siapa, hm?"

"Aku Kim Jongin. Aku ini alpha, asal kau tau saja," beberapa orang siswa di sekitar mereka mulai menoleh.

Populasi alpha di suatu daerah tentu tidak sebanyak beta. Populasi alpha hampir sama dengan omega. Sehingga, jika ada alpha baru di antara mereka. Para kaum beta ataupun kaum netral langsung menoleh ingin tahu. Lain halnya jika ada omega baru di lingkungan meeka, para beta ataupun kaum netral hanya melengos pergi, sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Benarkah? Aku perlu bukti Alpha-ssi,"

"Dia teman sekelompokku," tiba-tiba seseorang mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Jongin. Jongin dapat merasakan hangat nafas seorang Alpha di samping wajahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang menarik seringai. "Dia memang Alpha. Jadi, sebaiknya kau segera menjauh dari bocah omega itu. Jika kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan kelompok Alpha kami,"

Beta itu segera menjauh dirinya kemudian berlari cepat entah kemana. Ia berusaha menghindari seluruh tatapan tajam yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah menang melawan Alpha. Sudah takdirnya untuk menuruti apa yang Alpha katakan seperti mereka semua.

Bisa dibilang, Alpha memiliki nilai sosial yang tinggi dalam suatu lingkungan.

"Chanyeol hyung, kau berlebihan," bisik Jongin. Chanyeol masih mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Jongin. Ia menarik senyum lebar.

"Aku hanya membantumu, bocah," Jongin mendengus. Matanya beralih menatap pemuda omega itu. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol lalu menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum malu serta terlihat salah tingkah di hadapan Jongin. Chanyeol memperhatikan keduanya tampak tertarik. "Kau siswa kelas 1 'kan? Sepertinya kita satu kelas," Jongin melirik buku pelajarannya yang sama dengan milik Jongin. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke kelas?" pemuda itu kembali mengangguk. Semburat merah terlihat jelas dikedua pipinya. Chanyeol menjilat bibir melihat pemuda omega itu. Insting Alphanya mulai timbul.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia bisa menebak apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan sekarang. Dasar Alpha. "_Hyung_, aku duluan ya,"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melempar senyum kepada pemuda itu. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya merasa sedikit risih dan.. cemburu. Tunggu, kenapa Jongin harus cemburu? Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Chanyeol. Mereka baru bertemu kemarin. Tapi, Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang.. Fokus, Kim Jongin!

"Namaku Park Jimin,"

Jongin yang sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri mulai tersadar kalau ia sedang bersama Jimin sekarang. "Hah? Apa?"

"Namaku Jimin, bodoh," _Dia memanggilku apa?_

"Kau tahu, omega tidak boleh-"

"Kau bukan Alpha, Jongin-ssi," mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Jongin langsung membekap mulut Jimin membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Sudah dua kali Jongin menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena bocah sialan ini. Entah kenapa, Jongin jadi menyesal telah menolongnya tadi.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Jongin menatapnya bingung serta penasaran. Padahal, barusan Jimin terlihat salah tingkah dan.. sungguh, apa tidak ada sedikit pun aura seorang Alpha di dalam dirinya.

(Tanpa perlu dijawab, Jongin sendiri pun sudah tahu jawabannya. _Tidak ada.)_

"Awalnya, aku pikir kau Alpha. Tapi, setelah berajalan beberapa detik di sampingmu. Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Jongin. Karena kita satu tingkatan," Jimin berbisik sembari menyeringai. Sialan, jadi karena Jimin tahu dirinya seorang omega juga, bocah itu jadi bisa bertindak kurang ajar kepadanya?

Jongin menatapnya kesal. "Ya, lalu? Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini sekalipun kita-"

"Untuk apa aku menaruh hormat padamu? Kau bukan Alpha-ku,"

Jimin menyeringai lalu melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang masih termenung di tempatnya. Jongin menatap kepergian Jimin dengan perasaan kesal serta kecewa. Jangan bilang kalau semua omega di sekolah ini memiliki sifat seperti itu! Jika iya, lebihbaik ia berteman dengan manusia saja yang setidaknya tidak akan menilai statusnya.

Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di pojok kelas berusaha menghindari Jimin yang duduk di depan. Jimin melempar seringai kepadanya membuat Jongin muak dan ingin memaki Taemin sebagai pelampiasan. Oiya, ngomong-ngomong soal Taemin, ia belum melihat pemuda itu pagi ini. Jongin pikir ia mulai merindukan Taemin karena hanya pemuda itu temannya di sekolah ini. (Chanyeol tidak masuk ke dalam hitungan 'teman'. Dia hanya _roommate_-nya yang tampan serta memiliki tubuh- Ok, Jongin.. kembali fokus!)

"Hei, aku tadi melihat aksimu heroikmu di koridor sekolah," seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya menoleh ke belakang dan mulai berbicara panjang lebar soal betapa keren dan dominan dirinya sebagai seorang Alpha. Ia tampak amat mengagumi aksi Jongin tadi.

"Aku juga seorang Alpha. Tapi, aku tidak yakin bisa seberani itu," _Oh, dia Alpha. _Jongin mulai menilai penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia terlihat seperti beta, menurut Jongin. Tetapi, ketika Jongin berusaha mengendus baunya. Yep, dia benar Alpha. "Aku masih sedikit ragu karena kita masih kelas 1 jadi.. yah, begitulah. Jujur saja, aku masih sedikit takut dengan kakak kelas-"

"Kim songsaengnim datang!" seru Jongin menunjuk ke depan kelas. Pemuda itu menoleh ke depan dan Kim Sooro, guru kimia kelas satu, sudah berdiri di tengah kelas. Ia memasang senyum ramah dan Jongin pikir pelajaran kimia tidak akan terasa begitu membosankan seperti biasanya.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang untuk memberikan Jongin secarik kertas. Jongin mengambilnya dan tidak ingin mempertanyakan apa isi kertas itu. Ia bisa memaklumi keanehan Alpha satu ini. Jongin membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut.

"Oh Sehun,"

Jongin menggumamkan nama tersebut beberapa kali. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Kim songsaengnim yang mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Seperti dugaan Jongin, guru itu tidak seperti guru kimia biasanya. Ia cukup pandai melucu. Leluconnya tidak garing dan.. "Oh Sehun," Jongin kembali menggumamkannya kembali.

Ia mengambil pulpennya dan menuliskan namanya disertai tulisan "Kita harus menjadi teman!"

Dan sejak saat itu, Sehun resmi menjadi teman kedua Jongin di sekolah.

.

.

Jongin berencana melewatkan jam makan siangnya dengan Sehun. Namun, Taemin langsung menariknya tepat saat ia keluar dari kelas. Taemin membawanya ke koridor sepi yang merupakan akses menuju perpustakaan sekolah, tempat paling dihindari oleh seluruh siswa karena _library is suck, you know. _

"Sekarang, semua omega di sekolah ini menginginkanmu, Jongin _bodoh_!"

"Apa? Kenapa? Aku-"

"Berita soal apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi menyebar cepat. Kau tahu, bahkan Byun Baekhyun menginginkanmu!"

"Byun Baek- Dia siapa? Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku menyesal menolong omega jalang itu!" mungkin, Jongin sedikit berlebihan. Mungkin, Jimin tidak pantas disebut jalang. Sebutan _tidak tahu diri_ mungkin lebih pas untuknya.

"Berhenti bertindak seperti remaja perempuan. Dasar omega," gumam Taemin sembari memutar bola matanya.

Jongin langsung memukul kepalanya. "Jangan rasis begitu, Taemin-ssi," Taemin menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mendapat satu pukulan lagi dari Jongin. "Berhenti memukulku, _dude!" satu pukulan lagi_. Jongin menyeringai tampak puas. "Oke, oke, maaf! _Damn_, kau berhasil menundukan diriku, Mr. Alpha,"

Jongin menarik senyum mengerikan sebagai bentuk kemenangannya. Taemin menghela nafas mulai mempertanyakan kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan orang idiot ini. "Kembali ke topik utama, Byun Baekhyun itu.. semacam magnet bagi para Alpha. Semua Alpha di sekolah ini menginginkan dia. Dan jika Baekhyun sudah menjatuhkan targetnya kepada satu Alpha, kupikir Alpha itu akan merasa beruntung atau entahlah. Aku bukan Alpha jadi aku tidak bisa merasakan euforianya,"

"Aku juga bukan. Makanya, aku tidak akan perduli soal Byun Baekhyun dan omega-omega itu," Jongin berjalan melewati Taemin. Ia kelaparan dan ia harus segera ke kantin sekarang juga.

Taemin mengejarnya tampak frustasi. Jongin tidak mengerti! Pemuda idiot itu tidak akan mengerti apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Taemin tahu mungkin ia terlalu protektif kepada Jongin. Atau mungkin dirinya terlalu paranoid. Namun, Taemin hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Jongin. Ia tidak ingin melihat Jongin dilukai atau terluka hanya karena masalah sepele ini.

Jongin memasuki area kantin dan seluruh pasang mata tertuju kepadanya. Ia berusaha menghiraukan tatapan ingin tahu, iri, lapar.. oke, bisakah para omega itu berhenti menatapnya seolah ia adalah pizza yang berjalan? Jongin yakin dirinya tidak akan selezat pizza favoritnya. Jongin dapat melihat Sehun yang duduk bersama tiga orang. Mereka duduk di pojok kantin. Jongin menghampir kelompok kecil itu dan tersenyum lebar ketika mereka menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hai," Jongin berusaha untuk tidak canggung. Ia melambaikan tangannya berulang kali membuat Sehun menahan tawa.

"Kau berlebihan, Mr. Populer," celetuk seorang omega yang Jongin lihat di kelas kimia tadi. Namanya.. Huang Zitao kalau tidak salah.

"Aku tidak popular, Tao-ssi," koreksi Jongin memberikan senyuman teramahnya.

"Tetapi, semua omega menginginkanmu.. kecuali aku dan Tao," Jongin pikir nama pemuda itu Sungjong. Ia juga melihatnya di kelas kimia tadi.

"Kau bukan tipeku. Aku lebih suka Kris-_ge_!" seru Tao. Pemuda itu melempar pandangnya ke arah meja di tengah kantin, yang berisi anak-anak popular seperti.. Jongin melihat Chanyeol di sana.

"Sehun lebih keren dari Kris," celetuk seseorang yang duduk di samping Sehun. Sehun menarik senyum lalu berkata, "_Thanks, Luhan hyung_," Luhan membalas senyumnya lalu mulai kembali fokus kepada makanannya. Jongin pikir Luhan adalah seorang beta.

"Jadi.. boleh aku duduk di sini?" Jongin memasang wajah memelasnya membuat Sehun mendengus keras.

.

.

"Kau satu kamar dengan si Jongin itu?"

"Aku ingin satu kamar dengannya!"

"_Shut up, bitch!"_

"Apa dia tipe yang suka membawa-"

Chanyeol berusaha menghiraukan rentetan pertanyaan itu dan makan dengan tenang. Namun, tetap saja ia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Chanyeol melempar sendoknya ke arah seorang omega yang sedaritadi membicarakan Jongin terus-menerus. "Kalian bisa diam tidak?" teriak Chanyeol membuat perhatian seluruh kantin tertuju kepadanya. "Aku jadi tidak selera makan," ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kantin. Kris yang duduk di sampingnya melirik Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol. Sementara, gadis omega itu mulai menangis keras namun sayang tidak ada yang perduli padanya.

Jongin memperhatikan peristiwa itu dari jauh. Ia mendapat firasat kalau pemuda yang sedang mengikuti Chanyeol itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. "Apa dia yang namanya Baekhyun?" Jongin menunjuk Baekhyun dengan gerak matanya.

Tao serta Sungjong mengangguk bersamaan. "Dia omega paling popular-"

"-serta paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku lihat!" lanjut Sungjong dan untuk pertama kalinya, Tao sependapat dengan pemuda itu.

"Oh," Jongin terdiam, tidak menyadari tatapan Luhan yang terarah padanya. "Apa hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin lagi. Ia hanya penasaran. Tidak lebih.

"Mereka sepasang kekasih," kali ini Luhan yang menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Oh," Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dan terlihat normal. Ia berhasil berakting dengan baik di depan mereka semua. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu menggoda Sungjong beberapa kali menimbulkan kesan kalau ia memang benar seorang Alpha. Sepanjang jam istirahat itu, Sehun berhasil dibuat tertawa berkali-kali oleh Jongin. Sementara, Luhan hanya terdiam menonton.

Setelah jam istirahat, mereka semua berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing. Sehun dan Jongin kembali sekelas. Mereka berjanji untuk berkumpul di kamar Tao nanti malam untuk menonton film bersama. _Roommate_ Tao, yang merupakan siswa kelas dua, bernama Kim Jongdae adalah seorang kolektor film-film lama. Tao bilang Jongdae adalah manusia paling aneh serta baik yang pernah ditemuinya. Jongin mempunyai beberapa teman manusia di sekolah lamanya dan mereka tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka bermuka dua dan yah.. sebaiknya ia melupakan semua itu.

Sehun berjalan bersama Jongin setelah kelas selesai. Mereka tinggal satu lantai ternyata dan teman satu kamar Sehun juga siswa kelas dua. Namanya Kim Joonmyun. "Dia beta. Jadi, aku tidak begitu terganggu kalau dia tidur setengah telanjang di sebelahku. Maksudku, bukan persis di sebalahku. Tapi di-"

"Aku mengerti, Sehun," Jongin tertawa ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Bagaimana dengan _roommate_-mu?"

"Umm… aku sekamar dengan Park Chanyeol," bisik Jongin dan mata Sehun membelalak.

"Kau beruntung sekali! Aku selalu mengagumi Chanyeol _hyung_ karena tampaknya dia Alpha yang cocok untuk dijadikan panutan,"

"Sepertinya, kau selalu mengagumi setiap orang di sekitarmu, Oh Sehun," Jongin berusaha meredam tawanya dengan senyuman.

Jika Jongin boleh beropini.. jujur saja untuk soal kepribadian Jongin pikir Sehun bisa dijadikan panutan ketimbang Chanyeol. Namun, Jongin belum mengenal Chanyeol sedekat ia mengenal Sehun. Jadi, seharusnya ia tidak memberikan penilaian seperti itu. Jongin mulai kembali merutuki kebodohan dirinya.

"Maklumi saja, Kim Jongin. Aku dari kecil selalu bertekad untuk menjadi Alpha yang baik bagi pasanganku nanti. Aku ingin menjaga omegaku sebaik mungkin dan tidak akan membiarkan omegaku terluka atau bahkan tergores. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia," Jongin dapat merasakan aura alpha serta protektif pada diri Sehun. Ia baru melihatnya sekarang dan ia mulai mengakui kalau Sehun pantas disebut Alpha.

Sudah tugas seorang Alpha untuk melindungi omega. Seorang Alpha yang baik akan melindungi Omega-nya dari pihak manapun dan tidak akan membiarkan Alpha lain mengambil keuntungan dari Omega tersebut. Mereka akan menyaangi omeganya dengan tulus dan akan memperlakukan omeganya dengan adil.

"Aku pikir kau adalah panutanku sekarang," ujar Jongin membuat Sehun menatapnya cukup lama. Dan getaran-getaran aneh itu mulai hadir di dalam diri mereka berdua.

.

.

* * *

RIn's note : KYAAAA MOMENT CHANKAI-NYA DIKIT BINGITTT.. SORRY FOR THAT.. NEXT CHAP FULL CHANKAI!

Aku suka banget sama TaeKai plus SeKai friendship di siniii.. and anyways, aku pengen kenal deket sama readersku jadi.. mind to give me your kakaotalk id?

Kalian kirimin aja id kalian ke askfm ku di erin_ririn.. nanti kita ngobrol panjang lebar soal exo and stuff

Anyways.. aku lagi gila 1D masaa.. oh larryyyy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Odd Feeling

* * *

Ketika Jongin akan berbelok menuju lorong kamarnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Jongin kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol masih berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"_Hyung!_" sapa Jongin mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Chanyeol.

"Hei, Jongin-ah. Kau tidak bersama omega-mu itu, eoh? Mungkin, dia akan memberimu sedikit hadiah karena.." Chanyeol menyikut bahunya cukup keras sembari menyeringai. Jongin menggigit bibir berusaha menahan ringisannya. Kenapa siku Chanyeol sekeras batu? Atau dirinya saja yang terlalu lemah? "kau tahulah para omega itu. Mereka pandai mempermainkan alpha," Chanyeol menaik-naikan alisnya beberapa kali lalu tertawa.

Jongin mengerti maksudnya. Namun, jujur saja... apa ada yang lucu? Atau memang selera humor para alpha itu sulit dimengerti? Jongin mulai memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti bertanya. Hal ini hanya akan membuatnya pusing sendiri kalau ia tidak menghentikan seluruh pertanyaan yang terus saja timbul.

Tawa Chanyeol perlahan mereda karena ia sadar kalau Jongin hanya terdiam menatapnya bingung. Chanyeol mulai merasa canggung. "Jadi, umm..."

"Dia bukan omegaku sebenarnya. Jadi, begini ya _hyung_, aku memang tidak begitu berpengalaman dalam hal ini karena aku masih baru. Aku ini masih polos sebenarnya," kening Chanyeol mengerut. Jarang ada alpha yang mengakui dirinya polos.

"Maksudku, polos dalam berhubungan _itu_," Jongin buru-buru mengoreksi. Ia sadar akan reaksi Chanyeol. Lagipula, memang ada alpha yang polos, hah? "Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Tapi, aku tahu kok bagaimana cara melakukannya. Kau tahu kan seperti apa para alpha kalau kita sudah berkumpul," Jongin mulai tertawa sendiri layaknya orang gila. Oke, ini malah terlihat semakin mencurigakan.

Kening Chanyeol masih mengerut, namun lama-lama senyum pemuda itu mengembang. Ia tentu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan para alpha kalau sudah berkumpul bersama. "Kita, para alpha, akan membandingkan ukuran pe-"

"Ya! Itu!" Jongin balas menyikut lengan Chanyeol. Namun, tetap saja dirinya yang kesakitan kemudian. Ia kembali menggigit bibir. "Lalu, kita akan menonton video tujuh belas tahun ke atas bersama. Haha, iya kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Kita harus melakukannya bersama Jongin," usul Chanyeol.

"Melakukan apa?" mata Jongin memicing tajam.

"Menonton video porno lalu masturbasi bersama?" berkat jawaban Chanyeol, Jongin hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Wajah Jongin mulai memucat karena imajinasinya mulai menggambarkan Chanyeol, duduk di depan komputer, dan tangan berada di dalam celananya. Lalu, mendesah dan- STOP! Jongin mulai menangis di dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia jadi mesum begini?

"Ide bagus?"

"Aku pernah mencobanya dengan Kris, salah satu sahabatku, dan ternyata cukup menyenangkan," Chanyeol bersandar di ambang pintu masih memasang senyum lebarnya. Ia terlihat bersemangat ketika membicarakan subjek ini – subjek yang membuat Jongin lama-lama merinding sendiri.

"Aku juga. Waktu itu-" Jongin mulai mengarang rentetan cerita di dalam pikirannya. Ia seperti membuat cerita sendiri dimana dirinya adalah seorang alpha _playboy_ yang memiliki penis berukuran 8 inci dan selalu dikelilingi oleh para omega yang terus-menerus memohon untuk dijadikan pasangannya. Jongin ingin tertawa keras. Karena sampai kapanpun, imajinasi konyolnya itu tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Ia bukan Alpha. Penisnya juga tidak sepanjang itu. Dan selama ia hidup, ia belum pernah mendengar ada omega yang mengejar sebangsanya. "Lupakan. Aku tiba-tiba pusing, _hyung_,"

"_Well,"_ Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin membuat sengatan-sengatan aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Jongin. "sebaiknya kau istirahat. Karena dua jam lagi, aku akan menyeretmu ke lapangan," ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari bahu Jongin, sengatan itu juga menghilang.

Jongin menatapnya bingung karena dua alasan. Satu, kenapa Chanyeol berencana untuk menyeretnya ke lapangan? Dua, tentu saja karena sengatan itu. Ia akui Chanyeol tampan, baik, dan merupakan tipe idaman setiap omega. Tapi, jujur saja Jongin tidak tertarik dengannya.. atau mungkin belum? Entahlah. Seandainya, nanti ia tertarik kepada Chanyeol. Toh, Chanyeol juga pasti tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Karena, _well,_ masih ada omega lain yang jauh lebihbaik dan lebih _jujur_ daripada Jongin di luar sana yang bahkan menawarkan diri untuk dijadikan pendamping Chanyeol. Jadi, untuk apa juga seorang Park Chanyeol memilihnya? Ia hanya omega biasa, tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Jongin tahu diri.

"Aku masuk dulu, _hyung_,"

"Ya, istirahat sana!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya lalu melenggang pergi entah kemana. Mungkin, menemui teman-temannya atau entahlah. Jongin ingin membuang jauh Park Chanyeol dari pikirannya. Ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan pemuda itu karena bisa berakibat fatal nantinya.

Jongin membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya selama ia bersekolah di sini. Jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol sama saja dengan membongkar seluruh kebohongannya. Jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol adalah malapetaka yang harus dihindari. Apapun yang terjadi Jongin harus menahan diri dan kalau perlu menjauhinya agar tidak ada perasaan spesial yang tumbuh untuk pemuda itu.

Jongin membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali kepada bantalnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh karena memilih untuk tinggal di dorm. Kalau saja ia mendengarkan nasehat orangtuanya, ia tidak akan terperangkap dalam situasi rumit seperti ini. Jongin menatap langit-langit kamarnya mulai menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Apa semua akan berjalan dengan lancar? Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?

Ratusan pertanyaan itu menyerbu otak Jongin membuatnya lelah. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan dalam sekejap ia sudah jatuh ke dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan segera menutup bukunya ketika melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di sebrangnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung lalu duduk di sebrang Baekhyun. "Dua minggu lagi bulan purnama," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu, Kyungsoo-ah," Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ini tahun kedua kita, kau mau keluar?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia masih ragu untuk keluar dari asrama dalam wujud serigalanya selama bulan purnama, sekalipun ia sudah kelas dua sekarang. Memang hanya anak kelas dua serta kelas tiga yang boleh keluar dari asrama setiap bulan purnama. Anak kelas satu, yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika berubah wujud menjadi serigala, tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari area asrama selama bulan purnama itu terjadi. Pihak asrama takut mereka akan menyakiti manusia dan bisa menimbulkan kekacauan yang tentunya tidak diinginkan.

"Waktu liburan kemarin, aku sudah mencoba berubah wujud dengan kakakku. Rasanya.." Baekhyun mulai mengingat bagaimana sensasi perubahan pertamanya malam itu. Ketika, tulang-tulang di dalam tubuhnya terasa seperti ditarik keluar dan dirinya mulai berubah menjadi serigala. Baekhyun ingat ketika dirinya melintasi hutan bersama kakakknya yang adalah seorang beta. Mereka mengelilingi hutan bersama-sama, menelusuri teritorial yang belum pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya. "aku seperti ketagihan," aku Baekhyun lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku belum pernah berubah selama liburan. Aku terlalu sibuk menyiapkan sekolah dan.. yah, kau tahulah," Kyungsoo menyeringai membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya. Ia tentu tahu apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan selama liburan. Baekhyun dapat mencium bau lain dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau.. baru melakukannya ya?" tebak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tampak bangga dan sama sekali tidak malu untuk mengakuinya. "Ya. Dengan seorang beta, anak baru, temannya Joonmyun. Aku lupa siapa namanya,"

"Dasar..."

"Hei, kita masih muda. Tidak masalah kalau kita berganti-ganti pasangan. Selama kita tidak melakukannya dengan manusia," ujar Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tersinggung akan reaksi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar kalau apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo mungkin memang ada benarnya.

Masih terlalu muda bagi mereka untuk _mated_ atau terikat dengan satu alpha. Selama mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu, kenapa mereka tidak mempergunakannya saja? Berhubungan seks dengan siapapun tanpa terikat dalam satu hubungan. Atau tanpa perlu mengingat siapa nama patner seks mereka. Baekhyun mulai memikirkan kenapa ia selalu menahan diri selama ini.

Seks itu menyenangkan, memuaskan, dan seperti candu. Pertama kali Baekhyun melakukannya adalah saat ia mengalami _in heat _pertamanya dan Chanyeol ada di sana. Baekhyun menggigit bibir berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan bagaimana ia mendesah di bawah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang hampir menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai _mated_-nya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya dan malam itu mereka melakukan kesalahan.

"Ya, kau mungkin benar. Tapi, aku tidak terbiasa melakukan hubungan seks bebas dengan siapapun," ungkapnya.

Kyungsoo menghormati pilihan Baekhyun itu dan dia mengangguk tanda ia paham. Ada beberapa omega yang hanya melakukan aktivitas seksual ketika mereka mengalami siklus _in heat_-nya dan mungkin Baekhyun termasuk ke dalam tipe omega tersebut. "Kau hanya akan melakukannya ketika mengalami-"

"Tidak," sanggah Baekhyun cepat. "Aku melewati siklusku sendiri. Dengan bantuan tanganku, laptop dan _lube_,"

"Wow," Kyungsoo menatapnya kagum karena jarang sekali ada omega yang bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hubungan seks selama mengalami masa _in heat _– masa dimana tubuh mereka terasa seperti terbakar, amat membutuhkan sentuhan alpha dan tentunya amat menginginkan _knot _seorang alpha. "kau hebat, Baek. Aku pikir kau dan Chanyeol-"

"Kita bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan!" Baekhyun nyaris menjerit kalau Kyungsoo tidak cepat-cepat menendang kakinya. Mereka ada di dalam perpustakaan. Harusnya Baekhyun bisa menjaga volume suaranya. "Kami hanya sebatas sahabat," bisik Baekhyun, mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kukira kalian-"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun terlihat frustasi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua menganggap dirinya dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka memang dekat. Tapi itu karena mereka bersahabat – tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Oh, oke," Kyungsoo memutar matanya. Ia berusaha untuk mempercayai pengakuan Baekhyun barusan meski rasanya sulit.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, bisa dibilang _pasangan_ paling populer di sekolah mereka. Banyak yang mengagumi hubungan mereka karena mereka terlihat serasi bersama. Mereka memang tidak pernah menunjukan sesuatu yang intim di hadapan publik. Namun, entah mengapa seluruh siswa di sekolah yakin kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat. Dan jujur saja, Kyungsoo adalah salah satu dari mereka yang menganggap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun amat serasi bersama dan lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Hei, kudengar ada rumor yang beredar kalau kau menginginkan alpha baru-"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya! Kenapa para siswi omega itu selalu menyebar rumor buruk soal diriku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan mereka," Baekhyun kembali terlihat frustasi – lebih frustasi daripada sebelumnya.

Sejak kelas satu, reputasinya sedikit tercemar karena rumor-rumor yang dibuat oleh beberapa siswi yang membencinya. Mereka menciptakan satu gambaran kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang jalang yang suka tidur dengan siapapun, memiliki sifat yang amat menyebalkan, dan membuatnya terdengar kejam sekali.

"Mereka cemburu karena kau dekat dengan Chanyeol," jawab Kyungsoo lalu menambahkan, "Tunggu, mereka cemburu karena mereka mengira kau kekasih Chanyeol. Alpha di sekolah ini tidak sebanyak omega dan beta jadi.. begitulah,"

"Tapi, kita hanya.. sahabat!"

"Ya, ya, ya," Kyungsoo memutar matanya mulai bosan akan situasi ini. "Tapi, mereka tidak menganggapnya begitu,"

.

.

"_Wake up, lazy ass,"_

Jongin merasakan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang menduduki tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Taemin berada di atasnya. "Bangun, pemalas!"

Reflek, Jongin langsung mendorong Taemin menjauh darinya membuat keseimbangan pemuda itu oleng dan dia berakhir terjatuh ke lantai. Jongin bangkit bangun lalu mulai meregangkan ototnya tampak menghiraukan Taemin yang merintih kesakitan di lantai. "Sialan," umpat Taemin dan Jongin mendengarnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kim Jongin!" Taemin bangkit berdiri dan menjerit sekeras mungkin.

"Lee Taemin!" balas Jongin dalam nada mengejek. Ia amat menikmati _moment-moment _dimana ia bisa menyiksa seorang Lee Taemin.

"Kau..." Taemin meloncat naik ke atas ranjang, menindih Jongin yang berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Seperti biasanya, Taemin akan menggunakan jurus paling ampuh yang bisa menaklukan seorang Kim Jongin, yaitu dengan cara menggelitikinya. "Rasakan!"

Jongin mulai terlihat seperti orang kesetanan. Tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat di bawah Taemin, sementara air matanya mulai jatuh keluar. "Aku membencimu, Lee Taemin!" teriak Jongin disela tawanya. Taemin menyeringai lebar. Ia masih belum berniat untuk berhenti menggeliki Jongin, sekalipun pemuda di bawahnya itu terlihat tak berdaya dan hanya bisa pasrah. Hingga, akhirnya suara kenop pintu yang diputar berhasil menghentikan dirinya. Jongin mulai berhenti tertawa dan tiba-tiba saja, Taemin mengubah posisi sehingga Jongin-lah yang berada di atasnya sekarang.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan mendapati Taemin serta Jongin berada dalam posisi yang.. umm.. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Hah?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia terdiam bingung, sama sekali tidak mengerti akan situasi ini dan apa maksud dari pertanyaan pemuda itu. Taemin, yang berada di bawahnya, mulai merutuki kebodohan Jongin dalam hati.

"Um, sebaiknya.. aku keluar sekarang," Chanyeol membanting pintu cukup keras membuat Jongin beralih menatap Taemin yang juga terlihat kebingungan. Taemin mengangkat bahu lalu mendorong Jongin sekuat mungkin. Sehingga, kali ini giliran Jongin-lah yang meringis kesakitan di lantai.

"_Fuck off, Lee Taemin!"_

.

.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kenapa ia merasa tidak suka melihat Jongin bersama Taemin dalam posisi seperti itu. Ia tidak menyukai Taemin atau bahkan tertarik kepadanya. Karena Taemin adalah seorang beta dan juga bukan tipenya. Sementara, ia juga tidak mungkin tertarik atau menyukai Jongin yang jelas-jelas seorang alpha! Chanyeol menggeram berusaha mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Chanyeol _oppa_!" seorang gadis berjalan menghampirinya. Gadis itu terlihat bersemangat dan Chanyeol akui.. gadis ini masuk ke dalam tipe idealnya. Tapi... Chanyeol berusaha mengendus dirinya dan sayang sekali gadis itu adalah manusia.

"Ah, hei.."

"Jinri! Namaku Choi Jinri, _oppa. Aigoo, _maaf tiba-tiba datang menghampirimu. Aku hanya ingin mengundang band-mu tampil ke acara ulangtahunku. Kira-kira bisa tidak _oppa_?" Jinri mulai menggunakan _puppy eyes_-nya yang mengingatkan Chanyeol akan Yura, kakak perempuannya. Para gadis itu selalu sama. Mereka menggunakan cara seperti ini untuk membuat para pria menuruti kemauan mereka.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat seseorang memohon kepadanya. "Oke, akan kuusahakan. Memang kapan pesta ulangtahunnya?"

"Besok lusa. Undangannya akan kusebar besok,"

"Oke. Nanti, akan ku konfirmasi lagi, Jinri-ah,"

"Oke _oppa. Annyeong," _Jinri melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari pergi menuju sekumpulan gadis yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Chanyeol tampak sedang mengagumi dirinya diam-diam. Chanyeol sudah biasa dengan tatapan seperti itu. Sehingga, ia memilih untuk menghiraukannya saja.

Chanyeol tidak tahu ia harus kemana sekarang. Ia malas berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ia juga malas latihan di ruang band. Mungkin, ia harus kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi, Jongin dan Taemin bisa saja sedang melakukan sesuatu. Chanyeol mendengus keras. Ia tidak mau memikirkan Jongin ataupun Taemin. Ia harus mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari mereka berdua.

"Hei, Chanyeol," seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol mengenali suara gadis ini.

"Hei, Hyosung," ia memutar tubuhnya dan segera mencium bibir gadis itu. Tidak perduli jika ada siswa yang memperhatikan atau guru yang menghukum dirinya. Hyosung membalas pagutan bibir Chanyeol. Tangan gadis omega itu berpindah mengalung ke leher Chanyeol dan ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, Hyosung menyeringai. "Kamarku atau kamarmu?"

"Tentu saja, kamarmu," jawab Chanyeol lalu mereka berlari bersama menuju kamar Hyosung yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan d_orm _Chanyeol.

Chanyeol harap ini bisa membuatnya lupa akan Jongin ataupun Taemin.

.

.

"Jangan-jangan, Chanyeol cemburu!" seru Taemin lalu bertepuk tangan heboh sendiri. "Jongin, ini baru hari kedua tapi-"

"Imajinasimu ketinggian, Lee Taemin. Pertama, Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin menyukaiku. Karena dia bersama Baekhyun, bukan? Kedua, dia pikir aku alpha. Oh, bukan dia saja. Seluruh siswa di sekolah ini menganggap aku alpha," mungkin, hanya guru serta kepala sekolah saja yang mengetahui status asli dirinya. Selain itu, semua orang di sekolah ini pasti menganggap dirinya seorang alpha. Oh, kecuali Jimin! Dia tahu siapa dirinya- mata Jongin membelalak.

Apa jadinya kalau Jimin membeberkan status aslinya sebagai omega? Jongin yakin Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao, Sungjong dan seluruh siswa di sekolah ini pasti akan mendengarnya. Dan mereka semua akan menjauhi Jongin. Mereka pasti akan membenci dirinya karena Jongin adalah seorang pembohong!

Jongin tidak mau masa SMA-nya hancur berantakan hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Ia ingin meninggalkan banyak kenangan indah bersama teman-teman barunya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan apapun atau siapapun menghancurkan ini semua. "Kita harus menemukan Jimin sekarang,"

"Jimin? Siapa Jimin?" Taemin tidak mengenal siapa itu Jimin. Jongin belum bercerita soal pemuda bernama Jimin ini kepadanya. "Jongin, ada hubungan apa kau- um, hei, aku bisa mencium bau omegamu itu," ujar Taemin lalu mulai mengendus Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang. "Yep, benar. Kau tidak bisa mencari Jimin sekarang dan saatnya minum obat, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin menggeram, benar-benar frustasi. Ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sebuah kardus yang berisi obat-obatannya. Taemin memberikannya sebotol air mineral dan Jongin mulai menelan tiga pil yang berbeda guna untuk menekan hormon serta bau khas omeganya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia tidak bisa keluar kamar sama sekali. Ia terjebak di dalam kamar sampai keesokan harinya.

"Sebaiknya, aku segera pergi dari sini. Aku ada kelas sore ini. Dan nanti malam, kalau kau lapar, kau bisa jalan ke _pantry_ di lantai ini untuk membuat sesuatu atau entahlah. Lakukan sesuatu dan jangan bergantung padaku," Taemin tentunya hanya bercanda saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu. Namun, diam-diam Jongin membenarkan ucapannya. Ia memang harus berhenti bergantung kepada Taemin. Sudah saatnya ia untuk mandiri dan berhenti menyusahkan pemuda itu.

Sebentar lagi, Jongin akan mengalami _in heat _pertamanya dan ia akan mengalami perubahannya sebagai serigala juga pada saat bulan purnama nanti. Intinya, Jongin sudah cukup dewasa sekarang untuk berhenti menyusahkan Taemin dan menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu. Pergi sana! Aku mau tidur," Jongin menendangnya keluar dan Taemin hanya tertawa. Ia tidak membalas Jongin kali ini. Taemin menutup pintu kamar Jongin rapat-rapat, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Hari itu, Jongin benar-benar tidur seharian. Ia terbangun sekitar jam satu pagi dan mendapati tempat tidur di sebrangnya masih kosong. Chanyeol tidak kembali ke kamarya sampai besok pagi. Selama beberapa jam, Jongin hanya terdiam menatap ranjang Chanyeol. Diam-diam, ia memikirkan dimana pemuda itu sekarang dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Aku mau negasin aja nih.. Chanyeol belum suka sama Jongin.. dia maybe jealous karena well maybe dia tertarik sama Jongin.. sifat alphanya yang posesif membuat dia nggak suka ngeliat Jongin sama Taemin.. dalam posisi intamate seperti itu..

And, oh sorry for sehun-stan! Next chapter pasti ada Sehun and the gang kkk

Btw, ada yang bisa saran siapa kira-kira yang cocok jadi anggota band Chanyeol?

And aku mau jawab pertanyaan soal beta kemarin.. kalau nggak salah ada salah satu lovely readers ku yang nanya..

Dari beberapa fanfic bertema a/o/b yang aku baca.. Alpha cuma bisa mated bound sama Omega dan begitupun sebaliknya.. biar lebih gampangnya aku pakai istilah begini, mereka bisa 'kawin' dengan beta tapi mereka nggak bisa 'nikah' sama beta.. selain itu, dari fanfic yang aku baca di ao3.. beta itu nggak bisa nge-knotted omega dan nge-claimed satu omega sebagai milik mereka.. cuma alpha yang bisa..

Jadi, mungkin beta itu cuma bisa nikah atau memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan sesama beta juga.. maybe? Aku masih memperbanyak research ku soal a/o/b ini.. kalau ada di antara kalian yang punya info yang bisa membantu perkembangan fic ini agar tidak terlalu melenceng hehe.. please tell mee.. in my askfm ato bisa langsung comment aja :)

P.S TAEKAII FRIENDSHIP.. I SHIP ITTTT

P.S.S FOR YOU CHANKAI SHIP, HOMIN EL OR LOVELY EL (I WILL CALL U THAT FROM NOW AND FOREVER LMAO) buat chankai event fanfic.. kalian yang berminat langsung pm dan tanya-tanya langsung sama El.. aku pastinya ikut dan lagi mikir mesti buat fanfic macam apa asgdjagdasj.. tbh aku lagi kena writer block!

My askfm : erin_ririn


	4. NOTICE

NOTICE! MUST READ

* * *

(baozibaobei

i've read an article by a psychology majored girl-okay, that sounds weird but i'm sure you do know what i mean- who thought that a/b/o things are fascinating (i did a lot of research from that article), it said that alphas can bound with anyone, including other alphas. betas can bound with alphas and other betas, can't bound with omegas. the conclusions are, alphas can bound with anyone, betas with alphas and other betas, while omegas can only bound with alphas. though by far the most common is alpha/beta.

ah! when an alpha and an omega are bound, it formed a soulbonds(this bond happens only once in a person's lifetime, and can't be broken. they can sense their mates emotions as easily as their own, and can tell where the other is even if they're long distances away.)

it also said that alphas has the biggest population, betas at the second, and omegas are very rare.  
and about heat, omegas go through heat once every three to five months.)

jadi intinya, alpha bisa bounded ato mated sama beta, omega dan juga alpha. Terus, beta bisa mated sama sesame beta dan juga alpha.. and omega cuma bisa mated sama alpha..

plus, waktu alpha dan omega mated.. ato lebih tepatnya setelah alpha melakukan knotted terhadap omeganya.. mereka akan soulbound-ed yg cuma terjadi sekali dalam hidup mereka (seems like a soulmate) dan nggak bisa diputusin.. jadi mereka bisa ngerasain perasaan salah satu dari mereka.. contohnya.. si Alpha lagi sedih.. nah, si omeganya bisa ngerasain.. dan untuk populasi, Alpha itu paling banyak.. kedua beta.. ketiga omega.. soal in heat-nya omega, mereka mengalaminya sekitar 3 kali dalam 5 bulan..

Soooo, kayaknya aku mesti rombak fanfic ini deh.. karena ada beberapa hal yang seems doesn't right gitu… jadi aku mau tanya sama kalian, my lovely patiently and loyalty readers lol

Sebaiknya, aku hapus fanfic ini dan buat baru lagi.. dengan plotnya yang nyaris sama.. ato aku tetap lanjutin aja?

Aku benar-benar suka sama fanfic ini jadi aku nggak cuma janji doang klo misalnya aku hapus dan nanti buat baru lagi.. I'm totally meant it and I will do it!

SOO, VOTE PALING BANYAK AKAN MENENTUKAN KELANJUTAN FIC INI LOL..

P.S XOXO – RIN


End file.
